I Love You
by BelowExpectation
Summary: I love you, never forget that...


A/N: Harry and Draco are muggles here. "Speak" 'Think'

* * *

Ring! Ring!

Draco Malfoy quickly pulled his cell phone from the front pocket of his jeans and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Hey Baby, how are you?" 'Oh great!' It was Harry. The two had been dating since the seventh grade, five years now. Lately, Draco had been thinking about breaking it off, Harry just seemed to be a bit too clingy.

"I'm fine, Harry. You?"

"Great! Are we still on for the movie tonight?"

'Think! Make up something quick!' "Um, I cant go. I promised Blaise I would go to dinner with him tonight. He's really looking forward to it."

Harry paused for a moment, before his voice took on a hopeful tone. "Ok, so can you go out tomorrow then?"

"No, I'm going to the mall with Pansy and her boyfriend."

Now Harry seemed to be more upset. "You know, it seems like you have been avoiding me lately. First you cant go to dinner, then you cant come over, and today you totally ignored me in school. I wanted to give you something."

"I'm not avoiding you." 'Lie'

"I'll talk to you later, I'm going to go out for a drive. I love you."

Draco gave a small sigh. "I'm sorry."

"I bet you don't even know what today is." Harry growled before snapping his phone shut.

Draco sighed again, Harry seemed really upset. He left his home ten minutes later to make some plans with Blaise for the night.

It was a few hours after he left when Draco returned. As he passed the kitchen, heading to his room, he spotted a small silver box sitting on the kitchen table, a card underneath it. Harry.

He quickly opened the box to find a beautiful necklace lying inside. It was an emerald heart with a silver snake wrapped around it, the snake's head resting in the center of the heart. He put the necklace on and reached for the card.

"Happy 5th anniversary, Draco, I love you!

PS: I'm sorry for how I acted on the phone."

Around one in the morning, Draco's phone rang again. Looking at this clock which read 2:00 AM, he growled and flipped onto his side, turning his back to the phone. 'It can wait.'

When Draco awoke the next day. He flipped open his phone and listened to his voicemail for last night, it was Ron, one of Harry's best friends.

"Hi Draco. Harry got into a car accident. He's in the hospital. Please come by as soon as you can"

Draco immediately jumped from his bed, went to his closet and threw on some clothes. He flew down the stairs, hopped in his car, and drove to the nearest hospital as fast as he could.

Draco ran to the desk in front of the entrance doors of the hospital. "I'm looking for Harry Potter, quick!"

"Draco! Come on, he's this way." Draco turned to see Hermione behind him. Her eyes were red and puffy, showing that she had been crying earlier. She led him down three long halls before they stopped at one of the doors. Hermione pushed it open.

Inside was a large group of people, the entire Weasley family, Sirius, Remus, and two of the hospital staff. The group of Harry's loved ones were all crying, tears flowing down their cheeks. Hermione looked over to the bed before she moved to Ron and embrace him, clutching the front of his shirt as he rubbed her back soothingly, hiding his face in her hair.

Draco slowly moved around the group, to go over to Harry's bed. He stopped suddenly when he saw the hospital employees pulling a white sheet over Harry's bruised and bloodied face. "No." He whispered.

Mrs. Weasley came close to Draco, putting an arm around his shoulders. He continued to stare at the bed even as she pushed a piece of paper into his hand. "This is for you Draco. He was on his way to your house to give it to you when he was hit. It was a drunk driver."

Draco tore his eyes away from the bed to look at the small square of paper. He opened it hesitantly.

"I love you

I love your smile  
I love your kisses  
I love you sensibility  
I love your hair  
I love your touch  
I love your smell  
I love your warm hugs  
I love everything about you  
Without you I would die

I love you, never forget that"

Tears were flowing from Draco's eyes as he read the letter, his tears hitting the paper. He moved to the bed quickly and collapsed on top of the sheet covering Harry. "I'm so sorry, Harry. Please come back, I love you, I'm sorry!"


End file.
